


It's All Fun and Games Until Somebody Falls in Love

by samamandriel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Healthy Discussion of Feelings, M/M, Marius is being Marius, Multi, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samamandriel/pseuds/samamandriel
Summary: Marius, as usual, is the only one overreacting.(Marius has a crush on Courfeyrac and decides he needs to tell him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry I disappeared! I will continue my other fic, I promise! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this!

For as much as Marius proclaimed the wonders of love, he never expected it to come back to bite him. And yet, here he was.

He was never good with understanding his feelings, but love felt...easy? It was something he had never felt before, and it was  _ good _ . But now, as he finally took a moment to think, he was realizing that this was  _ not  _ good.

He had a  _ crush _ . On  _ Courfeyrac.  _ His  _ roommate.  _ That would have been rough enough, since Courfeyrac was currently dating Combeferre, if Marius hadn’t just started dating Cosette.  _ Dating.  _ And he has the  _ audacity  _ to get a  _ crush _ . On  _ Courfeyrac. _

Turns out it is possible to have too much of a good thing.

* * *

 

In classic Marius Pontmercy fashion, he attempted to avoid Courfeyrac and Cosette, a plan that was cut short about a day in, because Courfeyrac lived with him and he could tell when something was up. It was still strange to Marius, how he had a good sense of the feelings of other people.

He, Courfeyrac, quietly sat down next to him that night, and when Marius noticeably stiffened, the other man sighed, gently placing his hand on Marius’ arm. “What’s up, Mar, are you okay? You’ve been weird.”

Marius let his head drop against the back of the couch, automatically putting his hand over Courfeyrac’s. “I–I don’t know. It’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

Courf sighed. “Come on, my beautiful butterscotch mountain lion. You can talk to me.”

The other man sighed, moving away slightly so that Courf’s hand fell between the two of them. Marius wouldn’t ask him not to be angry, he deserved it. “I...I’ve been...thinking, a lot, about my...feelings. And I’m no good at that, so I might be wrong, but...I think I have...feelings...a crush, I guess, on...you.”

Courfeyrac was silent for a long moment, in which Marius could feel his anxiety quickly rising. He knew this would be a mistake.

Courf finally broke the silence with a soft “Oh,” after which he cleared his throat to try again. “Marius...you’re–I love you, you know that, but just as a friend, Marius. And I’ve got a boyfriend, you’ve got a girlfriend. I’d like to think we’re both pretty happy with them.”

“I know,” Marius replied. “I  _ know,  _ I–I’m so stupid! I don’t know what I’m doing or what I’m feeling and I–I just–”

“Hey,” Courfeyrac cut in, “hey. You’re not stupid, and I’m not mad. This happens, I’m irresistible.” He said the last part with a smile. “But really. We’re fine.”

Marius made a displeased noise, and when he ran his hands through his hair with a mutter of _ “What am I doing?”  _ Courfeyrac knew the conversation had come to the point where Marius needed to cool off. The latter didn’t react well to things, he knew, and he knew this just had to run its course.

He, Courfeyrac, put a gentle hand on Marius’ shoulder. “Take your time. I’ll be here.”

With a final groan and a quiet “Yeah,” Marius got up and went to his room, at which point Courfeyrac knew he had done what he could.

* * *

If telling Courfeyrac was bad, telling Cosette was  _ dreadful.  _ The chance of losing her, and of Grantaire (and likely M. Fauchelevent as well) wanting to pick a fight with him kept Marius from saying anything until one night after a meeting at the Musian.

He had asked her to stay late, had said there was something he wanted to talk to her about, to which she cheerfully agreed.

She came up to him after the meeting, smiling and taking his hands in hers. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, right,” he said, as if he hadn’t been thinking about it all day. “Well, um.”

Cosette, as beautiful and wonderful as she was, just patiently looked up to him, nodding encouragingly.

This was bound to be horrific, but she deserved honestly. He looked down at the floor, speaking very quietly, but quickly, before he could stop himself. “I think I’ve got a crush on Courfeyrac. But I–I don’t want to leave you, you make me so happy, I want to date you, just, it’s there.”

She nodded, slowly, her voice gentle when she finally spoke. “You’re sure you still want to be with me?”

Marius nodded, just about giving himself whiplash. “Absolutely, definitely. Yes.”

Cosette couldn’t help smile, because he was just  _ cute.  _ “Did you talk to Courf about this?”

“Yeah, he...he’s okay.”

She nodded. “Then so am I. I mean, it’s a crush. Crushes are normal, and I trust you. Don’t worry, okay? I promise this is fine, we’re fine.”

Marius finally looked back up to her, smiling as this weight on his chest lightened. “You’re too good for me.”

Cosette shook her head, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “I don’t know about that, but I am pretty great.”

He laughed as the last of  his tension dissolved. She really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter @samamandriel or tumblr @pontmerssidy!


End file.
